Theo-tastic
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Turbo (human) meets Turbo (snail). Bad things happen (aka vore, so you're warned).
1. Chapter 1

Автомат с игрой «Турбо» появился в Игротеке Литвака всего пару дней назад, но уже успел наделать много шума и взбудоражить всех персонажей без исключения. Всех смущало и пугало название новой игры, по понятным причинам вызывавшее не самые приятные ассоциации, а уж когда выяснилось, что игра является ещё и гонками… В общем, волнение аркады было вполне объяснимо. Лишь когда несколько старожилов, мнению которых стоило доверять, лично побывали в новой игре и заявили, что причин для паники нет, все более-менее успокоились.

Но один персонаж всё никак не мог примириться с ситуацией. Озлобленный, напуганный и растерянный, он тайком наблюдал за порталом в новую игру.

- «Турбо»… - тихо прошипел он, изучая название на табло. Как это было похоже на название его собственной, давно потерянной игры. И на его имя... Да-да, данного персонажа тоже звали Турбо. Точнее, уже давно никак не звали. Его имя в лучшем случае старались не произносить, в худшем – использовали в качестве страшилки для новых, неопытных жителей аркады. И конечно, почти все были уверены, что Турбо погиб, окончательно и бесповоротно, в вулкане кипящей колы игры «Сладкий Форсаж». То, что он выжил и скрывался почти целый год, было тайной для окружающих.

Естественно, в мире игр случались забавные совпадения имён и названий. Турбо - было бы странно не встретить такое слово хотя бы в парочке-другой гонок. Но явно не в этой аркаде, не в это время, и не для вышеупомянутого персонажа. Наблюдая за новым порталом и собирая сведения и слухи, Турбо наконец обрисовал себе картину. «Турбо», оказавшаяся игрой по выпущенному ранее мультфильму, была в основном гонками - с элементами квеста, а также головоломок и прочих радостей геймера. В главной роли всего этого безобразия была улитка – которую, собственно, и звали Турбо. Почему-то именно последний факт больше всего беспокоил старого персонажа и не давал ему спокойно жить. Нет, в мире игр бывало всякое. Первоклассным бегуном мог стать даже ёж – в реальной жизни, конечно, на редкость медлительный и тупой зверь. Но улитка?! Это было нечто из ряда вон выходящее!

В конце концов Турбо понял, что, пока он лично не познакомится с новой игрой и её героем, покой ему просто не светит. Улучив подходящий момент, бывший гонщик прокрался к новому порталу и проник в игру.

Первое, что он заметил, было потрясающе проработанной, детализированной графикой, а первое чувство, что он испытал – завистью. Конечно, стоило ожидать, что новые игры будут всё более совершенными в техническом плане, а значит, привлекать больше геймеров. И всё же Турбо невольно было обидно. Простая графика или «навороченная» - персонажи любой игры были живыми, чувствующими созданиями, жаждущими, чтобы в них поиграли… Турбо остановился у небольшой локации в виде тренировочной трассы и задумчиво стал изучать её. Время было не рабочее, а герой-улитка, насколько он понимал, был абсолютно помешан на гонках – значит, вполне вероятно, что явится погонять здесь… Вскоре Турбо понял, что оказался прав. Послышался специфический звук, по земле на невероятной скорости проскользнуло крохотное пятно – и на трассу вылетел главгерой игры. Турбо напрягся, вглядываясь в него. По виду улитка казалась вполне обыкновенной – маленькой, садовой, ничем особо не примечательной, если не считать странной, сине-красной расцветки, раковины. Турбо прищурился. Нет, похоже, это была не совсем раковина… на улитку было надето что-то вроде дополнительной ракушки или, если угодно, украшения, что придавало ей несколько сюрреалистичный вид. Интересно, не эта ли штуковина придаёт улитке скорость?..

Турбо на минуту задумался, глядя, как улитка нарезает круги на маленькой трассе, а потом, быстро оглядевшись, выскочил прямо на дорогу. Улитка заметила экс-гонщика, заканчивая очередной круг, и затормозила буквально в метре от него.

- Привет… приятель, - осторожно начал Турбо, надеясь, что улитка отреагирует на его появление адекватно. – Вижу, ты здесь новичок? Да ещё и гонщик?

Улитка склонила голову набок, изучая гостя, а затем приблизилась на несколько сантиметров. Видимо, говорить она не умела – по крайней мере, с людьми – но всё понимала и казалась вполне дружелюбной. Турбо опустился на одно колено и медленно протянул перед собой руку, не особо, впрочем, надеясь на доверие. К его удивлению, улитка приняла приглашение и после секундного колебания вползла (или въехала) на ладонь Турбо, оставив за собой небольшой след светящейся неоновой слизи.

Турбо поднял улитку на уровень глаз, с интересом изучая столь необычного гонщика. Улитка и в самом деле казалась самой обычной, лишь странная пёстрая раковина приковывала к себе взгляд. Турбо осторожно потрогал этот панцирь, а затем, к собственному удивлению, снял его. Яркая разноцветная ракушка действительно оказалась искусственной, а также съёмной, вроде своеобразного костюма или лат. И судя по тому, как спокойно улитка отреагировала на манипуляции Турбо с её раковиной, та и в самом деле была просто украшением, а не тем, что давало улитке её суперскорость.

Турбо прикрыл глаза и крепко задумался. После ужасающего краха в «Сладком Форсаже» осторожность гонщика возросла, а амбиции, напротив, значительно поумерились. Эта игра… В этой игре о нём пока (как он надеялся) ещё никто ничего не знал, и это был очередной шанс начать всё сначала. Хотя игра на первый взгляд казалась довольно детской и не серьёзной, всё же это были гонки – то, без чего Турбо просто жить не мог…

Улитка на его ладони шевельнулась, обеспокоенная затянувшимся молчанием гостя, и Турбо вздрогнул, приходя в себя. План по захвату новой игры ещё какое-то время туманил его разум, а затем исчез, лопнув как мыльный пузырь. Исключено. Абсолютно исключено… Когда он захватил «Сладкий Форсаж», никто не знал, что он выжил после отключения «Турбо Трассы», и никто не подозревал, что с новой гоночной игрой творится что-то неладное. Теперь же… Теперь жители будут внимательно присматриваться к каждым новым гонкам и, покажись им что не так, тут же устроят проверку и раскусят замаскированного непрошеного гостя. Никаких шансов… Ни малейших…

Турбо тяжело вздохнул и мутно уставился на улитку. Та слегка попятилась, встревоженная выражением лица экс-гонщика, и Турбо с трудом вынудил себя расслабиться и постарался улыбнуться как можно дружелюбнее.

- Прости, приятель, кажется, я отвлёкся… - он аккуратно надел на улитку её искусственную раковину. – Хм. На чём же я… Ах да! Такому милому маленькому новичку наверняка понравится небольшая экскурсия по аркаде. Что скажешь? Ах да, ты, кажется, не умеешь говорить, дружок, - Турбо ухмыльнулся, но постарался сделать это как можно дружелюбней. – Кстати, ты знаешь, кто я?

Улитка призадумалась, а потом отрицательно мотнула головой.

- Мда? А ведь когда-то я был невероятно известен, - искренне опечалился Турбо. – Моя игра была самой популярной в этой аркаде, и сам я был крутейшим гонщиком…

Улитка жадно впилась в него глазами на тонких рожках, и экс-гонщик понял, что выбрал верное направление.

- Да-да, гонщиком! Кстати, меня зовут Турбо – как и твою игру, и тебя, я так понимаю?..

Улитка сделала пару кругов на его ладони и вновь с явным интересом уставилась на него.

- Конечно, старость не радость… Старые игры уходят в тень, новые получают всю славу… - Турбо пафосно вздохнул. – А впрочем, у меня была отличная бурная молодость. Эй, тёзка, не хочешь заценить мою коллекцию трофеев?! Держу пари, ты столько в жизни не видел!

Улитка нетерпеливо заёрзала, не отрывая взгляда от Турбо, и гонщик мысленно потёр руки.

- Хорошо, дружок… сиди спокойно, я покажу тебе, - и маленький человечек с улиткой в руке направился к выходу из игры.


	2. Chapter 2

Крадучись, Турбо окольными путями добрался до своего убежища – заброшенной секретной локации одной старой, но ещё державшейся на плаву логической игры. Пробравшись внутрь какого-то тёмного помещения, гонщик щёлкнул выключателем. Улитка в недоумении закрутила головой, не понимая, зачем они сюда пришли. Помещение было больше похоже на небольшой проржавевший бункер. У одной стены валялись какие-то ошмётки – не то тряпки, не то старые газеты, у другой был матрас. Под низким потолком была пара полок с какой-то рухлядью. Окон в бункере не было, была лишь одна дверь, через которую они вошли. Турбо-улитка вопросительно уставилась на Турбо-человека.

- Это мой дом, - равнодушно сообщил тот, опуская улитку на пол и прикрывая за собой дверь. – Если ты ещё не знаешь, именно это случается, когда ты теряешь популярность. Ты также теряешь свою игру и вынужден искать другое место жительства… Прости, приятель. Все трофеи остались на прежней квартире.

Улитка нервно проскользила от одной стены к другой. Вид неказистого убогого жилища нагонял жуткую тоску… Моллюск поёжился и оглянулся на Турбо, который, словно позабыв о своём госте, в молчаливом отвращении осматривал своё жилище. Для чего этот странный человек принёс его сюда? Что тут можно было смотреть? Трофеев тут явно не было, как и всего остального, что могло заслуживать интереса. Внезапно под раковиной Турбо пробежали мурашки. Этот странный тип, назвавшийся Турбо, напомнил ему гонщика-человека и его соперника из собственной игры – Гая Ганье. Гай обожал быть в центре внимания и способен был пойти на всё, чтобы остаться в лучах славы. Однажды Турбо проник в его гараж полюбоваться трофеями, и Гай раскрыл перед ним своё истинное лицо. Правда, тогда он пощадил его, всего лишь напугав, но отпустив в целости и сохранности. Но позже на трассе… Моллюск вздрогнул и в страхе оглянулся. Хотя Турбо-человек казался спокойным и пока не выказывал никаких враждебных намерений, всё же Турбо-улитка напрягся. Он почуял зло.

- Что, не нравится? – по-прежнему с каким-то равнодушием поинтересовался человек. – Мне тоже не нравится… Но куда деваться? Когда слава проходит, это всё, на что ты можешь рассчитывать. И это ещё если повезёт. Если нет – просто исчезнешь в отключённой игре. От тебя не останется даже пикселя… А, ты не знал об этом? Ну, теперь знаешь.

Турбо сглотнул, медленно попятившись. И зачем он согласился пойти!.. Похоже, человек был тихим психопатом. Ему повезёт, если всё обойдётся…

- Знаешь, зачем ты здесь? – внезапно спросил Турбо-человек, и моллюск застыл. – Не знаешь… ну да, куда уж тупой улитке… У тебя симпатичная игра, - сменил он тему. – Отличная графика, разные персонажи, и похоже, много локаций и интересных сайд-квестов. Геймерам будет интересно с тобой… Ну, как минимум пару-тройку лет точно. А моя игра была одной из первых в этой аркаде и вообще… можешь себе представить далёкие восьмидесятые? Хотя вряд ли улитки столько живут, - усмехнулся он.

Моллюск снова попятился. Ему не нравился этот разговор, ему не нравились эти откровения и уже не нравился этот человек… Всё, что он сейчас хотел – выбраться отсюда и вернуться в свою родную игру.

- Когда моя игра стала терять популярность, я пытался проникнуть в новые, - Турбо вздохнул и уставился в потолок. – С первой мне это не удалось. Только игру испортил и сам чуть не пропал… Со второй был осторожнее, но тоже не получилось… а что хуже, все узнали правду обо мне. Турбо, уничтоживший две игры и чуть не погубивший третью! Знаменитый Турбо, взломщик кодов, завоеватель игр… - он фыркнул и перевёл взгляд на замершего от страха моллюска. – Короче… я тут слишком известен, чтобы засвечиваться. Взломаю ещё хоть одну игру – меня выследят и… вряд ли мне это понравится, - экс-гонщик горько усмехнулся.

Турбо в ужасе уставился на человека. Боже!.. Значит, ему «повезло» познакомиться с настоящим преступником?! Боже! Скорее, скорее бежать, пока тот не совершил очередное злодеяние. А интуиция мрачно подсказывала ему, что очередное злодеяние может быть направлено именно на него – маленького, наивного моллюска…

- Я в ловушке, - монотонно произнёс Турбо, глядя на крошечную съёжившуюся улитку у своих ног. – Деваться мне всё равно некуда, шанс подчинить себе новую игру стремится к нулю. Но…

В этот момент улитка на бешеной скорости рванула вперёд. Человек не закрыл дверь полностью, оставался ещё небольшой зазор, куда можно было проникнуть… Какая-то доля секунды и…

Улитка врезалась в прочное железо. Тяжело дыша, экс-гонщик прислонился к двери и с яростью уставился на своего пленника. Моллюск отшатнулся. Он и не предполагал, что люди могут оказаться быстрее его суперскорости.

- Нет уж, приятель… Отсюда ты не уйдёшь. Чтоб всем рассказать обо мне, хах?!

Турбо в отчаянии поглядел на своего похитителя. Он мог бы дать честное слово, но сомневался, что этот человек прислушается…

- Нет уж, Турбо… - экс-гонщик запнулся, затем с отвращением повторил. – Турбо… Чтобы новая гоночная игра этой аркады носила моё имя? И чтобы его носила… какая-то… жалкая… улитка?!

Он кинулся к ещё не оклемавшемуся от удара моллюску и крепко схватил его.

- Ну, что ещё ты можешь, кроме гонок, а?! – злорадно прошипел Турбо. – Есть ещё какие-то способности?! Небось, только гонять можешь. Есть ли у тебя вообще мозги? Хотя, откуда у улитки мозги, - он злобно рассмеялся очередной неостроумной шутке и с силой швырнул моллюска об пол. Искусственная раковина не выдержала удара и отлетела в сторону, однако собственный неказистый панцирь улитки уцелел.

- Что, ещё цел?.. Ничего, сейчас исправим!.. – Турбо со всей силы наступил на своего крошечного тёзку, который едва успел спрятаться в раковину. Затем ещё, ещё… - Чёрт!

Похоже, природный панцирь этой улитки был прочнее, чем казался на первый взгляд. Турбо-гонщик лихорадочно огляделся в поисках того, чем можно было бы раздавить улитку, затем судорожно стал отдирать от стены одну из полок. Ржавое железо со скрежетом поддалось, вылетела пара гвоздей – и Турбо замахнулся отодранной доской на беспомощного моллюска. В последний момент высунувшийся из раковины моллюск успел отъехать в сторону, и удар пришёлся впустую. Полка же, оказавшаяся чересчур тяжёлой, выскользнула из рук экс-гонщика и угодила ему на ногу. Тот взвыл.

Турбо секунду смотрел на него, затем по какому-то наитию перевёл взгляд на стену, где была полка – и застыл. В местах креплений на проржавевшей стене оказалась пара дырок – вполне подходящих по размеру. Если добраться до них – можно будет попасть на открытые локации игры, а оттуда он уж как-нибудь доберётся до дому и впредь будет осторожнее!.. Турбо включил супер-скорость…

…И серая рука накрыла его.

- Стоять, тварь! Не так шустро! – экс-гонщик в бешенстве уставился на улитку, которая вновь запряталась в панцирь. – Нет уж… Нет орешка, который был бы мне не по зубам… - он забросил улитку в рот и с силой стиснул зубы. Раковина моллюска предательски затрещала…

Турбо высунулся из панциря, когда осознал, что пытается сделать человек. Усталый, напуганный, всё ещё оглушённый ударом, он сделал то единственное, что сумел. Включил суперскорость и рванул вперёд, намереваясь вырваться меж зубов проклятого гонщика…

Увы, полуослеплённый, дезориентированный, он не видел, куда направился. Вместо того, чтобы оказаться на открытом воздухе, он скользнул куда-то вниз, в узкую, мокрую темноту. Всё вокруг вздрогнуло, напряглось, затем послышался жуткий кашель – и наконец он провалился в бездну…

Турбо-гонщик упал на колени, когда скользкая раковина внезапно стрельнула ему в глотку, на мгновение перекрыв кислород. Отчаянно кашляя, вытирая с глаз невольные слёзы, он наконец сумел сглотнуть улитку и судорожно сжался в комок, чувствуя, как крупная раковина болезненно ползёт вниз по пищеводу. Наконец боль в груди исчезла, и Турбо тяжело задышал, приходя в себя. Что ж… Тоже вариант. Чёртова улитка без следа переварится внутри и уже не сможет возродиться… Турбо вздрогнул, прижав руки к животу и надеясь, что болезненное ощущение скоро стихнет. То не стихало. Напротив, с каждой секундой оно становилось всё сильнее! Внезапно желудок бывшего гонщика пронзила жуткая резь, и Турбо взвыл от внезапной боли.

- Чёртова… улитка… - сквозь стиснутые зубы выдохнул гонщик. – Ещё… жива…

Снова приступ, резкий и острый. Снова. И снова. Внутри у него словно разгорелось жгучее пламя, словно десятки ножей резали желудок внутрь и поперёк… Гонщик издал агонизирующий вой, в котором не было ничего человеческого. Внезапно боль собралась в одном месте. Ножи устремились в одну точку, пламя опалило узкой струёй – и небольшое светящееся пятно прорвалось наружу из-под его рёбер. Турбо мгновение таращился на улитку, затем опустил взгляд. Из рваной дыры в комбинезоне багряным фонтаном хлестала кровь…

Гонщик повалился на бок, инстинктивно зажимая рукой рану. Единственным, что отвлекало его от нестерпимой боли, было осознание факта, что он почему-то ещё жив и даже в сознании… Но Турбо понимал, что это ненадолго. Игра, в которой он находился, была лишена любых лечебных бонусов и дополнительных жизней. Когда он потеряет достаточно крови – что наверняка случится довольно быстро – его последняя жизнь закончится…

Турбо приоткрыл слезящиеся глаза, поискал взглядом улитку. Та была на стене, у дыры, которую он невольно проделал, когда отдирал полку… Гонщик тупо смотрел на неё, не понимая, почему та медлит и не спешит поскорее уйти. Потом он догадался. Наверное, улитка решила удостовериться, что он умрёт. Она наверняка уже заметила, что в помещении нет ничего похожего на лекарства. Выйти же отсюда сам и позвать на помощь гонщик был не в состоянии… На глаза навернулась новая волна слёз. Турбо зажмурился и сосредоточился на дыхании. Оклематься после полученного ранения было невозможно, и гонщик надеялся лишь хоть немного ослабить жгучую боль в животе, прежде чем потеряет сознание, а затем и жизнь… Он вновь приоткрыл глаза и с покорной обречённостью уставился в стену. Послышался еле слышный шорох, но, когда Турбо перевёл взгляд на дыру, улитки там уже не было. Убедившись, что с врагом покончено, она со спокойной совестью помчалась к себе домой…

Гонщик судорожно вдохнул и сжался в комок, обхватив живот обеими руками. Крови под ним натекла уже целая лужа. Как глупо… Турбо издал последний мучительный вздох, прежде чем почувствовать, как внезапно ослабевшее тело распадается на пиксели… затем всё погрузилось в спасительную тьму небытия.


End file.
